dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/Recruitment of new Team
Hi all, as you probably know no active bureaucrats in the game anymore. Today the send-in adoption request is finally granted. To say it in short, I can promote an new active team to raise this wiki to an higher level and I hope with help of all new active users we can achieve this. Team= The plans for the new team are big so don't worry, there is an spot and place for everyone of you: *2 Bureaucrats (On default this function is set for me. The second one I will select out the admins later on.) *1-5 Admins *1-3 Event Mods These users will get the chatmods rights and are responsible for the chat and making chat events like how to edit the wiki or breeding events. Other Promotions *'Trusted Users' Users will get this marking if there are active on the wiki on an longer time. Currently the only advantage with this function is that they are able to delete comments and remove old images. |-| Conditions= #A minimal level 12 in Dragon City #A registered username on Dragon City wiki #An minimal activity of 1 week on this Wiki #An minimal of 10 usefull edits on this Wiki #An age of minimal 15 years old (an exeption can be made when he proof his worth) age lower than 10 is automaticly rejected #An mid-class controle of the English Language (an +point when class is higher) lower class controle is automaticly rejected #An knowledges of coding (bold, headers, links, source modus) (an +point when understand templates) Users that want to give it an try to become admin or just want to known an bit more how to work with the wikia. I suggest you read some of the basics. Ability List These are currently the most imported points that need to be filled for this wiki. On default most of them are currently done by me. Don't worry it's not an disaster you aren't an pure expert on one of these abilities but it's an + you got one: *Content control: Currently none as Andibad has quit this Wiki *Translation control: Currently None *Grammar control: Prajay and AvatarHA *JS control: None (on default controlled by Jens Ingels) *CSS control: Jens Ingels *HTML control: Jens Ingels *Template control: Jens Ingels *Table control: Jens Ingels |-| Sign up= You can sign up for the team by comment this information: *'Username' in wiki link User:username *'Activity' timezone and activity time; for example GMT+1; 14u00-16u00 GMT *'Edits' with contribution link *'Age' if lower than 15 try to post proof that you are responsible enouge to handle this function *'Function' Admin or Event Mod (you can sign up for both admin as Event Mod if you want to, try to explane why we need to choose you for this function) *'Experience' did you do this function or any function on any other wikia? What are your skills? If none are you motivated to learn, etc.. *'Dragon City' what's you level in dragon city tell more about your progress. *'Other' Something else you want to tell us Applications last updated 04/03/2013'' *Prajay (comm-text-122789) Promoted to Admin and Chat Moderator *Andibad (comm-text-122757) Promoted to Admin and Chat Moderator *AvatarHA (#comm-text-123130) Promoted to Admin and Chat Moderator *DragonFanHooper20000 (#comm-text-123545) Rejected |-| Team Rules= When you are recruited to the team I highly suggest to read out these notes: Removing Pages Ban Users Other Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Announcements